


Lost Out In Space

by fotoshop_cutout



Series: While Standing In Place [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Movie: Chronicle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teen Wolf/Chronicle fusion] Stiles finds a dark hole that's making weird noises while at a party. Stiles goes into the hole. Stiles finds a pretty glowing crystal. Stiles passes out. Stiles wakes up with new, interesting powers all his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Out In Space

**Author's Note:**

> A start to a fill for a prompt at the livejournal community "teenwolfkink".  
> Prompt: Much like the premise of the movie, I'd like to see Stiles stumbling upon a hidden cave/hole where a strange alien structure changes his brain physiology (or something like that) so that he begins to develop the Chronicle powers.

He'd tried to find Scott, but he was off with Allison and no one knew which direction they'd headed in. He tried to talk Danny into going with him, but Danny was more concerned with showing off to his ex that he could get some tail at this party too. Jackson was being a dick and besides, Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to go into a dark hole with him. So he would go it alone, like he usually did, and make sure there wasn't some new creature down in a dark hole that they needed to worry about. Typical, really.

He grumbled to himself as he hiked back out, his feet slipping on dew-dampened logs and leaves. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started up the Brightest Flashlight app just to give him some semblance of light. The regular thump-thumps from the bass at the party were dull, background noise in comparison to the noise of the forest that was around him. He kept glancing over his shoulder and around, swinging his phone to illuminate everything (it would be just his luck that Derek Hale would find it funny to pick on him while he was out here alone).

He gets back to the dark hole and tries to light it up with his phone. It doesn't work. He huffs and looks beneath his feet for a stone to toss down. Hey, if it's some weird alien snail that eats people, he wants to know about it before he jumps into it's jaws. He tosses down a good sized rock, big enough to fit in his palm, but it clunks as it hits and rolls as the hole evens out at the bottom. The sounds that have been continuously pouring from the darkness haven't stopped, haven't changed. Stiles looked around, wiped his free hand on his jeans and inched forward to the edge of the hole. This was crazy, why was he doing this?

Using his free hand, he started trying to lower himself slowly into the abyss. The dirt gave and he ended up sprawling and sort of tripping over himself while sliding down to where it leveled off. He stopped himself, wiped his hand off again and brought one of his sweatshirt strings up to his lips, chewing on the end to relieve tension. God this sucked. Why didn't he bring Jackson? At least he would have been good to trip and let whatever was down here eat him first. He snorted to himself and let the involuntary chill that swept up his spine shake him up. He brought his phone up, lighting his way into the cave. He glanced back as the last of the night sky vanished and he was well and truly underground. This wasn't creepy at all.

“I swear to God if I die down here I'll go all _The Invisibles_ on your ass, Scott.” Not that he was around to hear that, but he would—oh, he would. He paused every so often, wondering if what he'd see around the corner was going to be more _Alien_ or _Predator_. Either way he was pretty sure he was screwed.

The cave gets cold at first, like all the heat has been sucked out of the air and he draws his sweatshirt closer together, letting the sleeves slip down over his hands. He chews harder on the slobber-covered drawstring of his sweatshirt and presses on. Something is definitely down here—something that he bets isn't supposed to be. And then, between one step and the next, the air is thick and hot and _pulsing_. He doesn't know if he should count this as what the noise is coming from or not (can air even make sounds like this?). He keeps going, seeing a flickering of blue light ahead. Carefully, he peers around the corner before heading straight around it because what if the blue light is really some new government weapon that's all powered up and ready to shoot?

Needless to say it's not a weapon. It's also not _Alien_ or _Predator_ or any new creature. It's _certainly_ not an alien snail that eats people. It's... it's beautiful.

His feet shuffle him closer and his hand drops; his phone going dark as it's shorted out.

His lips part and his tongue snakes out to dampen them. He's slack jawed, gaping at this beautiful blue crystal.

It's thumping in time with his heart beat, but he doesn't notice.

The wetness from his nose bleed isn't something he notices either. It drips, but the drop is sucked out from his skin, toward the crystal.

It makes contact and for a second Stiles thinks it just has some really interesting meteorite properties.

It pulses red and he drops his phone, it pulses faster and faster, in time with his heart.

His hands are over his ears and he's screaming—when did he drop down onto his knees?

*

When he wakes up, it's to the ringtone he'd set for Allison.

_Next thing,  
we're touching,  
you look at me,  
it's like you hit me with lightning..._

It's all scrambled sounding though and his phone is doing this weird lighting up and dimming and going dark thing. He's curled up in the fetal position on the floor of the cave. He pushes himself up and grunts, knowing that he hasn't moved in a couple of hours at least. He reaches for his phone and tries to answer it. He hears snippets of Allison's voice and Scott's in the background. He thinks he hears Jackson and maybe Lydia too, but he isn't sure. He can't make any sense of it. He shakes his head and runs a hand over his buzzed hair.

He scrambles to his feet and reaches for the crystal, but it's not glowing anymore. He frowns, but his phone's ringing again—Allison's ringtone again. He sighs and shoves it in his pocket, vowing to buy a new phone as soon as possible. He starts clambering out of the hole.

They find him wandering around on the outskirts of the woods. Danny's there too.

He finds bruises bloomed on his skin when he takes a shower.


End file.
